Breast cancer is one of the most frequently diagnosed cancers in women. In the United States, one in eight women are likely to be diagnosed with having some form of breast cancer in her lifetime. Prevention through screening minimizes the risk of breast cancer. The effectiveness of screening can depend on how frequently a woman is screened. The ability to obtain frequent screening in remote towns and villages is limited for relatively large populations of women. The earlier the cancer can be detected, the more likelihood that the patient responds to treatment. Accordingly, new technologies and methodologies for the detection of cancer are increasingly needed.